Vileplume (Pokémon)
|} Vileplume (Japanese: ラフレシア Ruffresia) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Leaf Stone. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Vileplume is a blue, bipedal Pokémon with rudimentary hands and feet. It has beady red eyes and a massive red flower growing from its head. Vileplume's flower is said to have the largest petals in the world, and is almost too heavy for the Pokémon itself to support. The rounded petals of the flower are red and covered with white spots. The female Vileplume has fewer, but larger, spots on its petals. It can shake, flap, or burst its petals into bloom with a bang in order to release clouds of pollen. This pollen is highly allergenic to humans and toxic to other Pokémon; Vileplume uses it to paralyze its prey. It can also utilize these petals in its former signature move, . Vileplume lives in , where it is often mistaken for local flowers. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Vileplume appeared in Holy Matrimony! in a major role. The Flower Pokémon was owned by James's fiancée, Jessebelle. It reappeared in The Treasure Is All Mine!, when Jessebelle used it to open up a blocked passageway. A Vileplume appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back, under the ownership of Neesha. It was among the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Vileplume clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. , , and Jessie were affected by a Vileplume's in The Stun Spore Detour. A group of Vileplume in Whichever Way the Wind Blows, where they were feuding with a group of . A Vileplume appeared in Cheer Pressure, under the ownership of Sheridan. Along with , , and , it was part of his cheering squad. Sheridan later assigned it to heal James's Cacnea and Jessie's Seviper with . A Vileplume appeared in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, under the ownership of Nicolette. She used it to battle May's Munchlax. Multiple Vileplume appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend!, where they attacked , , and Buck as they searched for Dandelion Island's treasure. A Vileplume appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of Toren. Minor appearances Vileplume debuted in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym. A Vileplume appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. A Vileplume appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers during the evolution party in Stone Town. A Vileplume appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Vileplume of the appeared in Poké Ball Peril. Multiple Vileplume appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. A Trainer's Vileplume appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . A Vileplume appeared in The Power of One. A Vileplume appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Two Vileplume were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in A Tent Situation. Multiple Vileplume appeared in Foul Weather Friends. A Trainer's Vileplume appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Trainer's Vileplume appeared in The Grass Route, where it was seen competing in the Grass Tournament. Multiple Vileplume appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Vileplume appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Vileplume was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A Vileplume appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where it was one of the Pokémon being fed by at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Vileplume appeared in a flashback in Poetry Commotion!. A Vileplume appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. A Vileplume appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Vileplume appeared in PK13. A 's Vileplume appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Coordinator's Vileplume appeared in A Hurdle for Squirtle, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. A Coordinator's Vileplume appeared in Weekend Warrior, where it participated in the Contest. A Vileplume appeared at the start of Leave It To Brocko!. It was running through the forest throughout the night after being woken up with a shock when a hit it on the head while falling out of its tree. A Vileplume appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). A Vileplume made a cameo appearance in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Vileplume appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! as residents of Ramos' ranch. A 's Vileplume appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. A Vileplume appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. Two wild Vileplume appeared in Alola, Kanto!. One, alongside three , got into a fight with a and , which had to break up. Another nearly sprayed with when she and her got too close. Pokédex entries , it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions.}} |} |} antidote can be be made by boiling the leaves of the Salveyo weed. Salveyo weed is found on clear lake bottoms wherever Vileplume live. are also found in the vicinity of this plant.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A Vileplume appeared in File 3: Giovanni under the ownership of Erika. She used it to fight 's and lost. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga presents a Vileplume to the Sensational Sisters as a makeshift bouquet in The Human Race and the Pokémon Race. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Vileplume debuted in Blame it on Eevee as one of the Pokémon owned by Erika, its powerful attack being its forte. Erika has used it in a against in Meanwhile...Vileplume!. A Vileplume appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In All About Arceus V, Ariana was shown to own a male Vileplume that was used to stop from reaching the legendary Pokémon that Archer created. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Erika owns an Oddish which evolved into a Gloom and then into a Vileplume as part of an act. A wild Vileplume appeared in Operation: Capture Vileplume. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga has a Vileplume at his house as seen in Something Happened!! Let's Go After Pikachu!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Vileplume is Erika's only known Pokémon. She sent it out to battle and got burned by its attack. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=River}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Chroma Highlands}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode A & S)}} |area=Canal Ruins, Forest Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Sixth release)}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-V Generation VI onward Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=044 |name2=Gloom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=045 |name3=Vileplume |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Vileplume shares its name with and . They are all known as the Flower Pokémon. Origin Vileplume, like , is based on the '' , a foul-smelling flower known as the world's largest single flower. This more strongly resembles the flower than Gloom, which may represent the budding stage of the Rafflesia. Vileplume's flower also looks alike several other species of , notably , , , and , of which the petal shape is a closest match. Female Vileplume may be based on , as its petals have distinctively larger blotches than other species of Rafflesia. Name origin Vileplume is a combination of vile and plume or plumose (possessing filaments or branches that give a feathery look). Ruffresia is a corruption of . In other languages |fr=Rafflesia|frmeaning=From rafflesia |es=Vileplume|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Giflor|demeaning=From and |it=Vileplume|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=라플레시아 Raplresia|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue= 霸王花 Bawòhngfā|zh_yuemeaning=A name for rafflesia. Literally "Tyrant flower" |zh_cmn=霸王花 Bàwánghuā|zh_cmnmeaning=A name for rafflesia. Literally "Tyrant flower" |hi=वाइलप्ल्यूम Vileplume|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Grimmdarfjöður |ismeaning=Possibly from , , and |lt=Vilaplamas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Вайлплюм Vaylplyum|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Giflor es:Vileplume fr:Rafflesia it:Vileplume ja:ラフレシア zh:霸王花